Tech Titan
by PassionateSoul
Summary: Ever wonder who made Terra's neuro-suit? It wasn't cheap and it wasn't for free. Oneshot drabble. May continue later.


**You know the drill. I own nothing.**

* * *

Deep in Slade's lair, a young girl was sitting at a worktable. Bits of electronic garbage was scattered on charts and diagrams. She was fiddling with a small chip when Slade stepped in.

"Are you finished?" He asked. She ignored him.

"Is it?"

"You know," She said, not turning around. "I used to work for _**heroes**_! And _**they**_ were _**patient!**_" He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder.

"I'm losing mine. Do you have it finished?" She turned and glared at him.

"Geeze, you're like a kid at a candy store. _**Waiting! For candy! At a candy store!**_" He grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her out of the chair.

"Listen you little brat-"

"Hey, easy! You hurt my head, hands, or feet and you will never get your little gadget."

"You don't use your feet."

"Yes I do. For standing up."

"You've been sitting in that chair for three days."

"Exactly! If I can't **not** use them then I'll get sad; If I get sad I get depressed; If I get depressed then I won't work; If I don't work then you don't get your gadget and then **YOU**, sir, are screwed! Like this." She held up a small screw. He put her down. "That's better. And by the way, your breath smells like rotten pineapple." she sat down and held up the chip that she had been working on. "This is a prototype. You see here-" She pointed to a small needle sticking out of the bottom. "-is where it goes at the back of the neck. Watch." She walked over to a table where a rats maze was. She picked up a small mouse and stuck it at the top of its head. It squeaked and started to struggle but then its eyes dilated and it was still. "That's the neuro-connection activating. The brain resists for a moment then-" she whispered some thing to it and it jumped into the maze. "-total control." The mouse ran the maze with complete accuracy. As they walked back to the work table she explained further. "The needle is injected straight into the brain stem and releases a similar electric currant that high-jack's the mind and body." She checked a palm pilot on her desk. "Of course the battery is a bit of a problem. If it overheats or goes past its limit-" There was a loud squeak and a small explosion at the maze. "The results could be disastrous."

"If it's not ready then why did you show me this worthless thing?"

"Hey, _**you**_wanted to see what I've been working on!" she unrolled some blueprints. "This is a device from a villain called the Riddler. It induces a chemical that causes confusion, but with a little tweaking it can be used for neural-pulse supervision." She pointed to a few other drawings. "I have three other ideas to try out. Give me two days, and it'll be finished." Slade straightened up.

"It will be ready tomorrow."

"Three days."

"Two."

"Six. Take it or suck it." She cocked an eyebrow and watched him squirm. He glared at her and held out his hand.

"Four days."

"Done." She grasped it, and when he started to leave, called. "I'll be ready in two." Slade growled some insults and left as she chuckled to herself. "You are _**so**_ _**easy**_, Slade." She murmured. She glanced down at her right leg. The ankle bracelet beeped softly. "Your mocking me, aren't you?" She muttered. It beeped again. "Yes. Yes you are. I can see why, being forced to work for a known criminal..." She continued to mutter to herself as she finished it. "Well, if I'm gonna work for Slade, I guess I'd be considered a henchman." She let out a small laugh. "Mwahaha! I am so evil." She grinned evilly at a mirror, then sighed and smacked herself. She put the chip away and went to lie down. "Soon I'll be free. Then I can see Robin again..."

* * *

_"Why hello Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson. May I introduce my daughter, Sammy?" _

_"Hello Sammy." _

_"Hello Mr. Wayne. Pleased to meet you." _

_"Sammy is an amateur inventor too." _

_"Really? Robin, why don't you go and see what she has?" _

_"All right." _

_"Whoa, your room is dark." _

_"I like it dark. Come and see this. Its like a Batarang 'cept smaller and lighter. I call it a Birdarang." _

_"Cool. Can you make me some?" _

_"Sure. You'll be my first customer! I also have a number of other weapons that fit in this stylish yellow belt."..._


End file.
